The new center of the universe
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: As Bowser gains a new power that seems unstoppable, Rosalina tries her best to defend herself and rebel against the Koopa King, but will she be able to do anything against something which she cannot perceive or even realize is happening? Contains hypnosis, corruption and some minor expansion material.


The new center of the universe

Mario had been sent flying.

It seemed like Bowser had gained some shiny new power, something that could potentially rival that of creating his own galaxy as he had used it to launch his enemy deep into space. He was apparently planning to use it to make some big changes around here, or so he said, and he would need a good base of operation to properly travel anywhere in this vast universe that would soon be his. And, of course, he would also like a hostage, or as he said himself, "_some company_".

Rosalina would not be like the other damsels that Bowser ever had to deal with.

She went running as the battle on her space station had concluded with Bowser as the temporary victor. She knew well enough how things functioned to understand that Mario would not be defeated so easily and that he'd eventually get back with a better plan of attack, better chances at victory. It could take him a little while, of course, having been blasted away out of sight and perhaps four or five galaxies away. He would not get back here in five minutes, which was to be expected. However, there needed to be some resistance as she ran toward the Lumas, the little star-beings under her care, opting to tell them to flee, to assist Mario in his quest and to let her handle things, distracting Bowser well-enough that there would be a better chance for him to face his inevitable defeat more rapidly. She descended...

**SNAP!**

A snapping sound could be heard in the distance, echoing as Rosalina wondered what this was all about. She stopped just for a second to see what might have gone on with this, if perhaps Bowser had used this mysterious new power of his to do something dangerous and drastic, yet she couldn't just wait. Time was not on her side and thus she rushed toward every spots in which she could find her precious Lumas, but none seemed to be at their usual spots. Not in the library, not in the observatory, not at the helm either...

Where were they? Had they already fled without telling her about it? They were so well-behaved and held such affection for her, and she for they, that it would be laughable to even believe for one second that they would do something so urgent without even leaving a message or someone behind to tell her about it. It made no sense.

**SNAP!**

But then she remembered that Bowser was on her station and that took priority. This was not the occasion to wander around aimlessly, acting like a headless chicken while some serious, galaxy-threatening...No...universe-threatening stuff was going on. The Koopa King was absolutely meddling with forces he assuredly did not understand and as someone who knew how stars were born, who had explored the cosmos and could explain its secrets, it was her duty to do what she could to stop him.

She headed for her chambers, hoping to find her wand and perhaps even some other form of defenses and weaponry that could prove to be useful. A fire or ice flower, one of the many kinds of mushrooms which gave unusual but practical powers...Just anything to give her some edge, to go down fighting before she inevitably would end up like Princess Peach so many times before her.

**SNAP!**

What was she searching for? She was in her quarters and her drawers were open, though all she could find within were her clothes. Her robes were still on display and plenty of clothes were apparently thrown on her bed. She had been in a hurry, that much was obvious, but why? What was so urgent that it required for her to act so rashly?

Then it dawned on her. Yes, it was Bowser. He had thrown Mario out of the station, far away from here. He was doing **something**, but that was mysterious. No answers came to her naturally. In fact, it was getting harder to properly concentrate, to fight back against something invisible and unknown. She had a tough time just reminding herself of Bowser's presence and...

**SNAP!**

She was in her chambers. Her clothes were spread everywhere. She was standing there, looking at the mirror in confusion. What was she doing there? Why was she here? There were so many questions and it was getting so hard to think, so hard to concentrate. Something was wrong, but what was it? She remembered that there was a problem, but what was it? She couldn't tell.

Something caught her interest, an object on a side table near her bed. It was a coin, a regular one which could be found floating just about anywhere, found in blocks or carried by just about anyone. There was nothing special about it save for the fact that it was attached to a string. What was this object doing there? What was its purpose? There was no clarity to be found, no answers that came rapidly to mind about any of this...

**SNAP!**

Of course! She knew what this object was! It was a coin which she used to hypnotize herself, to actually bring clarity to her thoughts! It made so much sense and judging by how forgetful she was currently, that just meant she needed to put herself into a nice, deep trance. She grabbed the string and then brought it gently above her head so as to swing the coin in front of her face, a certain confusion mixed with eagerness filling her head. She did not recall ever being hypnotized, but then again she felt so excited about it that it might just be what she needed right now.

She swung the coin back and forth with minimal effort coming from her wrist. It balanced perfectly and without effort, as if she knew the perfect technique to make it so it would catch her gaze, the golden coin absorbing the ambient light in such a fashion as to draw her gaze instantly. She wondered why she was doing this for a second, her impulse being rather silly right now? Why was she hypnotizing herself?

**SNAP!**

Why, because she loved it! This was such a foolish question. She loved the peaceful quiet in her mind, the mindlessness, the soothing trance that she could be put under. All of her worries fleeing away, her troubles non-existent and the only thing that mattered was what stood right in front of her, what she solely focused upon. She enjoyed hypnosis a great deal. In fact, she always did.

The coin moved like a little pendulum, catching her gaze so easily because she craved it. She anticipated the moment when she would fall into a trance, when her body would become limp, any strain on her muscles vanishing as the coin moved left...Then right...and left...and right...Continuing a cycle which proved to be mesmerizing and oh-so satisfying. A little part of herself still felt that something wasn't right, though. Was there mere self-indulgence on her part? Wasn't there some big situation that she needed to take care of? Was this really the time to be hypnotized? Why was she even doing this?

**SNAP!**

Those were not very good questions, especially since the answers were actually so easy to remember. It was because her lord and master had asked her to, of course! King Bowser loved to see his servants and slaves hypnotized and that was just that. She was obeying his edicts, his commands. He was aboard her station as a guest and she needed to be ready for him, so she combined duty and pleasure and went on to hypnotize herself, to be presentable, to be seen as worthy of his presence.

It was with the thought of Bowser, of his greatness, of his might, of his sheer charisma, that she swung this coin in front of her eyes. This managed to seal the deal, prompting her to start slipping into a trance as spirals appeared in her eyes and a little smile popped on her face. Yes, she was Bowser's property and she was hypnotizing herself not just for her, but for him, and it made all the difference. Her breathing got heavier, though calmer. The coin seemed to get slower, creating after-images that seemed to imprint themselves within her mind. Visions of herself throwing her person at his feet, submitting to Bowser and serving him made this feel natural. Yes, she was just being a good slave.

**SNAP!**

Her senses were now hyper-attuned to the coin, her trance getting so deep in the span of a few seconds. It was normal, though, as she had hypnotized herself so many times before. At first, Bowser had shown her the wonder that was hypnosis, but then ordered her to hypnotize herself constantly, giving her a taste of the nirvana of mindless obedience to his incredible being. She had stopped counting such a long time ago, coming to adore this as this was not even a weekly or even daily ritual, but an hourly one at that. She had hypnotized herself...Maybe three times today? As she said, she did not count and her powerful trance made it so those questions and thoughts were set aside as her lips started moving on their own.

"_I love my lord and master..."_

And it was true. She loved him for introducing this intoxicating sensation that was a hypnotic trance, the mind-draining technique that set aside any worries or stress.

"_I obey him with all of my heart and soul..."_

Those words resonated with the core of her being. Yes, she had said these sentences, repeated this mantra so often that it was just second nature to her at this point.

"_I adore being hypnotized, being a mindless slave..."_

This was just an extent of her thoughts, of her preferences, though sharpened and given purpose by the one who owned her, who actually had built this station and allowed her to live on it, to preserve it for his own conquests.

" _I belong to the greatest King, Bowser Koopa..."_

Her smile peaked, the spirals in her eyes seemingly going into overdrive as the coin was but a shiny after-image, an ethereal flash and sparkle which swung so lazily yet beautifully that to gaze upon it was to be hypnotized, thus why her stare never left its arc for even a second so that she could feed this addiction of hers.

**SNAP!**

Why was she just hypnotizing herself like this for so long? He was here! He was waiting for her! It would do no good to go ahead and make him stand there without the proper greetings her master deserved. She looked around in her chamber and then looked at herself? This dress was not appropriate? He had told her of his preferences and they had to become hers too. A long-flowing robe? This was ridiculous beyond words? What was she, a princess? Some elegant and noble royalty? Of course not, she was but a devoted and loyal slave to the Koopa King and as such she looked in disdain at this robe, finding it absolutely not-fitting with who she was at the core of her being.

The coin was no longer in her hand now, set on the table. A massive amount of willpower being exerted by herself so as to not hypnotize herself even further, especially since Bowser was there and, while he would understand her devotion to what he enjoyed, she would never be able to forgive herself for taking his patience and understanding for granted. But what should she wear? What would be appropriate?

**SNAP!**

Her clothes began to shift and warp themselves, this robe of hers losing some of its fabric as it changed as per on cue. The top of her robes went on to go higher, cutting itself so that her cleavage would show up while the part covering her abdomen slipped away, vanishing into thin air. The lower part of her vestments went on to sew itself together into two strands around her ankles, giving way to pantaloon while her shoes lost their heels and flattened themselves while the point went on to grow into a curve. Her earrings went on to become cross-shaped stars, some rings adorned her fingers, large rings seemed to gravitate toward her lower arms and wrists, a choker with a moon-shaped jewel tightened itself around her neck and another cross-shaped star jewel adorned her navel.

How stupid of her to worry about such things as she looked at her clothes now. Any slave in his presence would see their vestments shifting to what Bowser wished to see and as such this harem getup, this dancer's costume, was exactly what she needed. She truly did not need to worry or think too hard, the hypnosis giving her all that she needed as she realized how necessary for her well-being and for that of her master all those trances were. Yet, there was something off about this...But what was it?

**SNAP!**

She felt her body heat up, a pleasant little warmth within her core as her flesh seemed to have a life of its own. Her chest, which filled out the top nicely, went on to expand as those pillowy orbs of her grew in size. It did so slowly, stretching out the fabric of what she wore while their weight and elasticity went on to fill her mind, as if some part of herself and her muscles were used, recycled, to provide some more bounciness and beauty to those breasts of hers. Filling out the top and amplifying her cleavage to some insane degrees, she looked at them in wonder, this expansion pleasing her greatly.

They were not the only thing to be changed, though, as her hips and her butt followed suit. Extending themselves, her hips flared out in such a way as to create curves that were out of this world, her behind getting more bubbly and impressive as if to provide a balance for those jugs she now sported. She looked extremely sexy now, those hips being perfect for this outfit, though it was a pity that she couldn't do justice to that outfit and that sumptuous body for her lord and master...

**SNAP!**

What was she thinking? Did she just go on and forget all those lessons, all those hours working away to become an actual dancer for the glory of her master? She looked at her outfit again and noticed that it sparkled now, as if stardust had been sprayed all over it. She looked in the mirror and went on to realize that there was a coin in the middle of her bra, holding it together as her eyes wandered off toward it, the mere sight of that giving way to a pleasant trance. Of course, Bowser had designed that outfit for her so that she could not only learn faster through hypnosis, but feel the ecstasy of his control over her while she was practicing. She recalled her large breasts swinging and jiggling, providing some more hypnotic material for her to latch upon in her sweet and addictive self-hypnosis.

The outfit, her body changing, those were all effects of Bowser's presence nearby. It was not just her mind that was his to mold and change to his whims, but her flesh and vestments as well. It was but a natural reaction of her entire self to adapt to his preferences. She really just needed to continue hypnotizing herself and to obey. It was lucky for her that he was so intelligent and powerful, or else she'd just constantly worry over nothing at all times.

**SNAP!**

She got out of the dancing parlor, the place in which she practiced her dancing while thinking of hypnosis and of her master, one of the best place in his space station which she took care of for him. It was a hard job, but she was more than happy to manage things for him if it helped even just a little. She got on deck and here he was, waiting for her as he sat on his throne. He was so tall, so large, so imposing...and so beautiful that one glance at him made Rosalina recall just why she had submitted to him so long ago, why his power was so intoxicating, so hypnotic. Her eyes still full of spirals, her heart filled with devotion for him, she went on on knee in front of him, a gesture of respect and subservience as she deigned not look at him, feeling unworthy of even his presence.

"My lord..." she said, her voice wavering and her heart beating faster. She could recall so many memories of him making her obey, hypnotizing her and leading her spirit to unknown bliss. Had it been so long since she was his? Yet she still felt the same elation, the same discomfort at the fact that she felt unworthy of his grace, of his magnificence. All she could do was obey to show her worth, her adoration toward Bowser.

**SNAP!**

She was dancing now, her connection to his unique mind direct so as to not even require words to know what he wanted. He craved titillation, subservience, for a slave to worship him in all sorts of ways and Rosalina was all too willing to provide all of this for him and more. She shook her hips, her chest jiggled and bounced in a way that was befit a slave like her. For his eyes to be on her, for him to be aware of her entranced nature, of her submission to his power, was the greatest thrill of them all. He was enjoying her body, the sight of it and of her performance. Her belly flesh rolled wildly, a reflection of her enthusiasm. She pictured him taking her, lusting over her, doing as he would with her mind, body and soul and this made her smile in pure satisfaction. Her spiral eyes were self-nurtured now, the thought of hypnosis and obedience more than enough to preserve her trance at its utmost level.

She danced with a passion that she felt had been unrivaled until now. Nothing she ever did in her whole life came close to the fulfillment that was flowing through her veins. She acted sultrily, stealing glances at her master, at the owner of her entire being. She felt grateful for all that he did for her, for the way he gave her purpose and a path to take. He thought for her, acted for her and all she needed was to obey as she went on her knees and rolled her belly for him, to entice him in the most openly sensual way possible. This was her new life from now on and...

**SNAP!**

This had always been her life, of course. Bowser was not just the center of her universe, but **the actual center **of the universe. Everything revolved around him gravitating toward his power and his decisions. For her to be deemed worthy enough to be near him, to provide pleasure and subservience directly to him was but the greatest privilege of all and she felt the need to constantly work toward making sure this choice of his was the right one.

She hypnotized herself constantly, renewed her devotion, her fantasies and cemented her obedience constantly. He would do as he would with her flesh, with her spirit and with her soul. She was his to command and to shape, the name Rosalina even a gift from him to her, one that she cherished above all else. Her identity was but one of the many things he gave to her and this should be constantly rewarded with her eternal devotion, loyalty, love, adoration, worship and lust.

She was her lord and master's slave, now and forevermore...

It had been tricky to test out this new power.

At first, Bowser was tempted to just rebuild the universe from scratch thanks to the _**Ultimate Star**_, the greatest power of all. It was within his reach too, but he needed practice and he knew it. He had successfully thwarted Mario's offensive with this new might, but there was only ever one test subject nearby to try this on and it was that Rosalina. She wasn't the same caliber as Peach, but she would most sincerely do as a training exercise.

Each snap of his fingers made it so he understood not just how to warp reality, but also perceptions. After all, reality was ever a question of cognition, of memories and experience and thus if he could reshape the universe, he could alter one single person. The more he did it, grew more comfortable with this power, the more he enjoyed it as Rosalina was soon starting to become like a puppet, one that he grew to love playing with. Her reactions were priceless, but then Bowser began to have other ideas, sexier ones and he felt that none could potentially stop him at this point.

He inserted a few fetishes that would help keep her in check and added his own. She was beautiful, yet he made her so much more as he gave her a different outfit, mindset and tweaked her curves as he began to appreciate her more and more, his powers allowing him to toy and tease. To alter her past, her experiences and her perceptions became easier, soon turning into a game as she was shaped into the perfect slave, one which he felt could be amazing to latch onto. As she danced for him, hypnotized and obedient, loving those sensations, he began to think that perhaps restarting the universe would not be the wisest move, not when there was so much good in this one to just transform into things he could enjoy more and more, like this Rosalina who adored and worshiped him like a god.

He picked her up and placed her on his lap as she hugged and caressed his abdomen and chest. She was much smaller than he was, with him towering over her and yet it mattered not to her. The bliss of being near him, the actual love and lust on her face and body twisted by his prowess and due to hypnosis made him see that she would be his very first accomplishment in his new conquests. Keeping her crown on to remind him of how easy it could be to properly subdue a princess, he looked at the endless depths of space and began to think of how things could go further his ways.

And how he'd manage to **truly** become the center of this universe.


End file.
